my life is my love for you
by tataruka
Summary: Sakura harus merelakan pria yg di cintainya secara diam-diam untuk menikah dengan kakaknya.. bisakah dia mendapatkan laki-laki yg di cintainya lagi...tapi sepertinya takdir berpihak padanya..
1. Chapter 1

_No, I don't wanna let you go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let you go_

_Let go _

_._

_._

_._

**Disclamer; karakternya milik pak masashi kalo critannya punya aku.  
**

mungkin ceritanya rada aneh... ahhh... pokoknya..

selamat membaca.. (^_^)

**.**

**.**

**Chapter; 1**

**"_Selamat atas pernikahanmu Karin-nee dan Sasuke-san." _**

**"_Arigatou..ne.. Sakura-chan."_**

**"_Hn...kau tak apa-apa"_**

_**"eh .. memangnya Sakura-chan ..kenapa?"**_

**"_Gomen…aku masih ada perlu..dengan teman-temanku ."_**

Gadis berambut pink itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua orang yg sedang berbahagia itu, sesekali dia berhenti melangkah untuk sekedar menghapus air mata yg mengalir di pipinya, sampai sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat dia menoleh ke belakang.

**"_Daijoubu ka….Sakura_"** Seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak tersenyum ke arahnya.

**"**_**Ino… bisakah kau membawaku pergi dari tempat ini … rasanya sakit sekali."** _

**"_Ayo..kita pergi"_ **Dua orang gadis itu pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis tampak sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman, rambut panjang berbeda warna itu tampak berterbangan karena angin yg berhembus lumayan kencang, hawa dingin yg menyeruak sama sekali tak di pedulikannya.

"Sakura.. kau tidak apa-apa." Gadis yg di panggil Ino itu, menoleh kearah orang di sampingnya yg sejak tadi masih menangis.

"haah... kenapa pertanyaanmu dan Sasuke-san sama ... memangnya aku kelihatan seperti orang yg sedang patah hati."

"Tapi jika terus-terus-.'**' **Kalimat Ino terpotong oleh suara Sakura.

**"**Aku… hanya ingin membuat nee-san bahagia, meskipun itu harus merelakan cintaku."

"Tapi .. setidaknya kau mengatakan pada Uchiha-san kalau kau juga menyukainya." Ino tampak emosi dengan omongan Sakura barusan.

"Tidak… biar rasa ini ku pendam sendiri… aku tak mau menyusahkan Sasuke-san."

"Jadi kau mau membuang perasaan sukamu selama 5 tahun…. Tanpa ada pengakuan sedikitpun.'' Ino yg tadinya emosi kini mulai mereda.

"Mereka saling mencintai … mungkin memang perasaanku yg salah pada tempatnya.'' Sakura menhela nafas panjang, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"haah ..Kau benar-benar gadis yg kuat… mungkin jika itu terjadi padaku ..pasti aku sudah gila."

"hmm."

"Kau jadi pergi.. denganku.''

"Ya… aku ingin melupakannya.. aku ingin membuka lembaran baru."

"Tenang saja... aku yakin semuanya pasti akan kembali padamu."

"Arigatou ..Ino...kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian.

**drrtt...drrtt.. **Suara ponsel menggema di sebuah kamar minimalis bercat pink, tak begitu lama seorang gadis berambut pink meraih posel itu.

**"_moshi-moshi."_**

**"_ Sakura."_ **Suara seorang laki-laki di seberang sana tampak parau sepertinya habis menangis, dan Sakura sangat mengenali suara ini.

_**"Sasuke-san.. a-ada apa?" **_Suara Sakura tampak bergetar.

_**''Karin ... kecelakaan..bisakah kau pulang sekarang."**_

_"**Ba-baiklah...aku pulang..tolong jaga nee-san."** _ Sakura mematikan poselnya, seketika raut bingung menjalar di wajahnya, Ino yg duduk di sebelahnya tampak bingung dengan perubahan sakura.

"Kenapa...ada masalah apa?" Ino mencoba mencoba menenangkan Sakura yg tamapak gelisah sejak menerima telpon.

"Aku harus pulang..ke Konoha... Karin-nee... kecelakaan." Sakura mulai menangis.

"Aku ikut.. kita siap-siap sekarang." Dua orang gadis itu lalu mulai mempersiapkan keperluannya.

.

.

.

**to be continue**

_Holaa... Minna-san..._

_kita ketemu lagi... ada ide sekilas dan... jadilah aku buat fict bersambung lagi..._

_padahal fict kemarin belum selesai... (TT_TT)_

_gomen..ne ..kalau setelah baca fict ini .. merasa kecewa... cz kayaknya banyak kesalahan nya..._

_ah... jika berkenan tolong kasih saran dan kritik ya..._

_akhir kata ARIGATOU..Minna._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

**_And if you have to leave_**

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

**_'Cause your presence still lingers here_**

**_And it won't leave me alone_**

.

.

.

**Disclamer** : Semua karakter di sini sudah di miliki pak Masashi , kalau ceritanya asli punya aku.

Maaf kalau seandainya saja ada kemiripan cerita dengan fict yang lain, tapi ini benar-benar ide aku ,

Serius (^v^) jadi,

**Happy reading Minna-san.**

.

.

.

**Chapter: 2**

**SAKURA POV**

Aku tidak menyukainya.

Dia selalu saja menggangguku, merecoki kehidupanku, selalu muncul di hadapanku, dan kenapa kami harus hidup berdampingan?

Dia dengan segala kelebihannya, cantik,pintar dan ramah, tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya, selalu tampil sempurna. Sedangkan aku terlalu biasa, bahkan sangat biasa. Kenapa bukan aku?

_"Kau cantik,Saku-chan" _Aku selalu muak setiap dia berkata seperti itu padaku, aku yakin dia pasti mengejekku di dalam hatinya, ingin sekali aku mengatainya tapi akhirnya aku tak bisa, karena sinar ruby itu mengatakan dengan tulus.

Dia menyebalkan, selalu menarik perhatian semua orang, Tou-san,Kaa-san dan bahkan orang yang ku sukai sejak dulupun berhasil dia tahklukkan. Aku sangat iri padanya kenapa dia selalu sempurna, mungkin aku kekanak-kanakan tapi memangnya kenapa.

Aku tidak menyukainya bahkan sangat, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya.

"Nee-san, aku disini _-hiks-_ cepat buka matamu _-hiks-._"

Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Kau mendengarkanku kan, _-hiks-_ aku pulang jadi cepatlah sadar.''

Karena hanya dia yang selalu menghiburku di saat aku menangis, melindungiku di saat aku terluka meskipun dirinya sendiri lemah.

"Ku mohon cepatlah sadar, aku menyayangimu Karin-nee."

Aku tidak menyukainya tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya, sulit kuakui aku sangat menyayanginya karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang paling mengerti aku.

Dia kakakku satu-satunya.

**END SAKURA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_KONOHA INTERNASIONAL HOSPITAL_** mulai tampak sepi, mungkin karena jam besuk yang telah tutup sejak, semua ruangan pasien pun mulai memadamkan lampu, di koridor hanya sesekali para dokter dan suster tampak berjalan untuk memeriksa keadaan. Tapi sepertinya tak semua pengunjung pulang, di salah satu kamar pasien tampak ruangannya masih terang benderang, masih ada beberapa orang di dalamnya bahkan ada suara isak tangis terdengar dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, kau langsung ke sini dari Suna kan, kau pasti lelah." Seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam berdiri di samping gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang pasien.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mikoto-baasan ku mohon biarkan aku di sini, aku ingin menemani Karin-nee." Gadis itu menatap wanita yang di panggil Mikoto tu dengan mata sembab mungkin karena dia menangis terus sejak tadi.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan Karin, bukannya dokter sudah menjelaskan kondisinya padamu, mungkin besok Karin sudah sadar jadi malam ini pulanglah, biar Sasuke yang mengantarmu." Mikoto mengelus puncak kepala Sakura mencoba menenangkan perasaan kalut gadis itu. "Besok pagi kembalilah menjenguk."

"Tapi."

"Sakura, apa yang di katakan Kaa-san benar, kau lelah dan harus pulang." Seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut emo ravennya menengahi pembicaraan kedua wanita di depannya, Sakura memandang sejenak Karin yang terlelap di ranjangnya, wajahnya pucat.

"Baiklah, Mikoto-baasan tolong jaga Nee-san ku." Sakura menundukkan kepala dan di balasi elusan di kepalanya oleh wanita di depannya.

"Pulanglah."

.

.

Di dalam mobil keheningan tercipta di antara kedua penumpangnya, wajah keduanya tampak kusut berantakan, yang terdengar hanya alunan melodi dari player yang di putar di dalam mobil. Sasuke tampak fokus dalam menyetinya, sesekali dia melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang diam sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil sejak tadi, gadis itu tampak berantakan rambut awut-awutan, mata bengkak dan sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan penampilannya.

"Sakura, terima kasih." Sasuke mencoba mencairkan aura suram di mobilnya dengan mengajak bicara Sakura. "Kau sudah mau pulang."

Sakura tampak menghela nafas kemudian memandang kearah Sasuke. "Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau mengabariku tentang Karin-nee."

"Hn."

Hening, lagi-lagi tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Sasuke-san, bagaimana bisa terjadi kecelakaan?"

"Entahlah, waktu itu aku sedang di kantor, aku di hubungi Kaa-san kalau Karin kecelakaan waktu naik mobil." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan, mendengar cerita dari Sasuke membuat airmata yang sudah berhenti tadi kembali mengalir, dan dia buru-buru menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Akira-kun, apa dia tahu ibunya kecelakaan? sekarang Akira-kun ada di mana?."

"Hn, Akira ada di rumahmu."

Suasana lenggang jalanan mempermudah perjalanan mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai area perumahan elit dan berhenti di salah satu rumah minimalis yang bisa di katakan cukup mewah, Sakura turun lebih dulu dan bergegas menuju belakang mobil untuk mengambil tas bawaannya dengan di bantu Sasuke, dan langsung menuju pintu rumah dengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

_"Akhirnya aku pulang kembali." _Batin Sakura sabil berjalan menuju rumahnya, Tapi belum sempat mereka masuk ada panggilan masuk di ponsel Sasuke, di layar ponsel tertera nama Kaa-san nya membuat pemuda emo itu khawatir dan buru-buru mengangkat ponselnya._  
_

"Moshi-moshi."

_"Sasuke, Karin ."_ Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat saat mendengar nama Karin di sebut dengan suara tangisan sesudahnya.

"Kaa-san, Karin kenapa? katakan dengan jelas." Sakura yang mendengar nama Nee-san nya di sebut langsung mendekat kearah Sasuke.

_"Karin kritis, cepatlah kemari." _Seketika nafas Sasuke tercekat, udara seolah menghilang di sekitarnya, dan berikutnya cairan bening mengalir di pipinya.

_._

_._

_._

**_to be continue_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Minna-san,** apa kabar?_

Akhirnya aku lanjutin juga chap berikutnya, setelah berperang dengan bad mood selama sebulan kemarin, belum lagi banya pekerjaan yang menumpuk terus rasa capek yang menghinggapiku(#lebay), pokoknya sebulan ini aku benar-benar sedang buruk, yah~ yang penting fict ini berlanjut juga.

oh, ya tolong review kesan kalian setelah membaca fict ini! sedikit juga ga apa-apa koq. PLEASE (*~*)

Akhir kata **ARIGATOU** Minna-san.

**to:**

**HANAZONO YURI : makasih buanyaak yaa, reviewnya (# sayang,peluk cium, muah)**

**AKIRA FLY : Makasih, maaf kalau kamu sempat kecewa, di sini sasusaku belum pacaran kok, Saku nya yang suka secara diam-diam dan akhirnya keduluan ma Karin, kalau soal berapa shoot aku masih belum kepikiran mungkin bisa juga lebih, maaf ya.**

**GEESUKE : Ni udah di panjangin tapi mungkin cuma sedikit soalnya udah mentok, bingung mau nulis apa.. tapi makasih udah di review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai. Minna-san,

aku muncul lagi dengan lanjutan fict anehku, dan kalau seandainya ada salah kata mohon maaf, dan jika ada yang tanya berapa umur sasusaku di scene NORMAL.

Sasuke : 22 tahun

Sakura : 20 tahun

Karin : 22 tahun

Akira : 2.5 tahun

Yup, itu saja tapi jika ada kekeliruan dalam perhitunganku mohon maaf.

Nah, Happy reading Minna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Live is My Love For You**

**Disclamer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : 3**

"_Saku-chan, tolong jaga Sasuke dan Akira ya, ini permintaan terakhirku."_

"_Nee-san, akan sembuh kok."  
_

"_Maafkan nee-san, sudah merebut kebahagiaanmu."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sasuke-kun, gomen ne. Selama ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa jadi istri yang baik, kau pasti sangat kecewa."_

"_Tidak, selama ini aku benar-benar bahagia jadi jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."_

"_Setelah ini, tolong jaga diri baik-baik ya, aku juga titip Akira-kun."_

"_Sudahlah jangan bicara lagi, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."_

"_Arigatou ne Sasuke-kun sudah mencintaiku selama ini."_

_._

_._

_._

Pertengahan musim panas, apa yang bisa kalian gambarkan jika memasuki musim ini? Sinar matahari yang panas, langit biru dengan awan tipis yang melayang-layang, kekeringan dimana-mana, yah itu kan cuma gambaran saja tapi kenapa hari ini jauh dari kata panas, lihat saja mendung kelabu menggantung di langit bahkan sebentar lagi bisa di pastikan hujan turun, atau mungkin kesedihan dari orang-orang itu bisa menular pada musim panas sehingga _Natsu_ pun menjauh, ya kesedihan dari dua keluarga besar yang berkabung karena kehilangan salah satu orang di kasihinya.

Sasuke memandang nanar ke depan, semua penampilan sempurna dan dingin yang jadi kesehariannya selama ini kini tampak menghilang, wajah yang biasanya datar kini tampak rapuh dan menderita, siapa yang tidak menderita jika di usianya 22 tahun yang tergolong masih muda itu, dia harus kehilangan istri tercintanya untuk selamanya pasti sangat sakit. Penampilan Sakura pun tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke bahkan mata emeraldnya yang biasanya bersinar kini tampak kosong memandang batu nisan di depannya.

.

**Rest In Peace**

**Uchiha Karin**

**.**

"Karin, gomen. Aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik.'' Sasuke menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni ravennya yang menjuntai ke bawah, bahkan aliran airmata kini mengalir di pipinya.

"Karin-nee, _~hiks~_ kenapa kau meninggalkanku _~hiks~."_ Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh di samping Sasuke pun tidak berhenti menangis sejak tadi di sampingnya Ino berusaha menguatkannya. Orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman itupun masih ada yang menangis.

Tes.

Tes.

Tetes demi tetes air hujan kini jatuh ke bumi, semakin membuat sendu area pemakaman Konoha seolah-olah langit pun ikut bersedih. Kenangan demi kenangan yang di lalui bersama Karin, kini mengalir di setiap ingatan orang-orang di pemakaman tak terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK ON**

_Beberapa anak muda tampak duduk mengitari meja di salah satu café di salah satu pertokoan terkenal di Konoha, dari raut wajahnya mereka seperti masih sekolah menengah, sesekali mereka tampak bercanda saling melempar olok'an, tapi tidak bagi pemuda raven itu, di mata onyx nya semua tampak membosankan.  
_

_"Hey, sampai kapan kita di sini?"_

"_Maaf Sasuke, kita harus menunggu Juugo lebih dulu." Seorang pemuda berambut putih sebahu mencoba menjelaskan situasi saat ini pada Sasuke._

"_Cih, cepat hubungi dia Sui."_

"_Ah, itu dia Juugo. Woow, siapa itu yang dia bawa?" Sasuke menoleh kearah jari telunjuk teman nya, Seorang pemuda berambut oranye tampak sedang berlari ke tempatnya di ikuti seorang gadis berambut merah._

"_Gomen ne, aku harus menjemputnya lebih dahulu, dia ingin ikut klub kita." Juugo menunjuk gadis dibelakangnya, dan gadis itupun membungkuk meminta maaf. "Namanya Haruno Karin, dan Karin, ini teman-temanku."_

"_Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Karin." Karin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat satu-satu teman barunya._

"_Hozuki Suigetsu.''_

"_Kimimaro.''_

"_Tayuya."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memandang gadis di depannya dengan mengernyit heran. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura?"_

"_Ah, kau kenal Sakura, dia adikku jadi kau sekolah di Konoha High School."_

"_Hn."_

_"Kalau begitu salam kenal, Sasuke-kun."_

_Itulah awal pertemuan mereka, dari yang teman biasa jadi teman special karena sesuatu kecocokan masing-masing, Sasuke yang merasa cocok dengan Karin pun melanjutkan pertemanan mereka menjadi lebih special bahkan hubungan mereka berjalan sudah hampir 2 tahun, dan itu semakin mendekatkan keduanya apalagi setelah kejadian itu, di mana akibatnya mereka harus mengikat hubungan menjadi sah di mata semua orang.  
_

_._

_._

_Seorang gadis berambut merah tampak sedang asyik tiduran sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya di kamar bernuansa coklat muda, tak berapa seorang gadis lain dengan rambut pink yang panjang sepunggung memasuki kamar itu sambil membawa buku tebal di tangannya._

_"Ne, Karin-nee kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"_

_"Sakura-chan, tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang kirim email pada pacarku."_

_"Hiee, Nee-san punya pacar kenapa tidak bilang padaku, jahaat!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sambil menatap marah Karin._

_"Gomen, bukannya aku tak mau memberitahumu tapi kau kan tahu bagaimana Tou-san."_

_"Tapi kan kau bisa memberitahuku, lagi pula aku tak akan cerita pada orang tua kita kok."_

_"Gomen ne Sakura, sebentar lagi pasti akan ku kenalkan pada semua orang rumah dan mau tidak mau mereka harus setuju." Karin mengelus pelan perutnya tapi sayangnya Sakura tidak sedang memperhatikan_

_"Benar ya. Orangnya seperti apa? Pacar nee-san?"_

_"Orangnya tampan sekali pokoknya sempurna tapi sayang orangnya Dingin dan cuek, dia juga irit bicara."_

_"Kelihatanya orang yang sangat merepotkan."_

_"Enak saja orangnya baik kok. Oh ya, bagaimana seniormu yang kau taksir itu? Anaknya gimana?"_

_"Cirinya hampir sama dengan Pacar Karin-nee tapi sayang, dia sudah lulus dan aku belum bilang-bilang apapun.'' Sakura langsung menunduk sedih.  
_

_"Tenang saja Saku-chan, mungkin pemuda itu bukan jodohmu.'' Sakura langsung memeluk Karin dan menangis di pelukan kakaknya, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa orang yang di bicarakan orang yang sama._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa orang tampak duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga di sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Uchiha, seorang pemuda emo duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah tampak tegang, wajah mereka tampak pucat karena saat ini mereka sedang di sidang oleh sang kepala keluarga Uchiha._

_"Sasu-kun, apa maksud kata-katamu tadi nak?" Seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam panjang tampak menatap anak bungsunya dengan raut khawatir._

_"Hn, Aku ingin menikah dengan Karin dan itu harus."_

_"Tunggu otouto. Menikah kenapa secepat ini umurmu baru 20 tahun." Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang hampir nirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja rambutmya lebih panjang dan di kuncir._

_"Aku sungguh-sungguh nii-san. Sebelum-." Sasuke berhenti bicara dan memandang Karin yang tamapak ketakutan._

_"Sebelum apa?" Sang kepala kelurga yang tadinya diam kini mulai bicara, tatapannya tajam menatap sang putra di depannya._

_Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap sang kepala keluarga. " Sebelum perut Karin semakin membesar." KArin menunduk takut, di cengkeramnya lengan Sasuke sekuat tenaga._

_"Hn, jadi gadis ini hamil anakmu? Berapa usia kandungannya? Siapa namamu?"_

_"Maaf jii-san, namaku Haruno Karin dan usia kandunganku Lima bulan." Karin menatap takut kearah Fugaku Uchiha.  
_

_"Hn, baiklah besok kita akan melamar ke rumah Haruno-san setelah itu kita percepat pernikahanmu." Fugaku bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga tapi sebelum itu dia menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke, aku harap kau percepat kuliahmu dan setelah itu bantu mengembangkan Uchiha corp."_

_"Ha'i Tousan, Terima kasih." Sasuke berojigi kepada ayahnya._

_"Syukurlah Tou-san mu tidak marah, Karin-chan selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha." Mikoto memeluk Karin dengan penuh kasih sayang, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandang kearah dua wanita yang di sayanginya itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda tampak sedang bercanda ria menyusuri trotoar jalan di salah satu perumahan elit Konoha, si gadis berambut pirang panjang tampak berceloteh panjang dan hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh si gadis berambut pink sepunggung._

_"Sakura, kau ini mendengarkanku tidak sih!"_

_"Aku dengar Ino, hanya saja aku sedang berfikir saat ini Sasuke-senpai sedang apa ya?" Sakura tersenyum sendu sambil menundukan kepala._

_"Kenapa masih mengingatnya sih, sudah lupakan saja dan cari yang lain."_

_"Iya..Iya akan kucoba." _

_Mereka berdua berjalan dan sampailah di depan rumah Sakura. Di pekarangan rumah tepakir dua buah mobil hitam keluaran terbaru. Sakura memandang salah satu mobil itu seperti mengenali siapa pemiliknya._

_"Mobil siapa itu?''  
_

_"Entahlah, mungkin teman Tou-san ku. Sudahlah aku masuk dulu, Jaa ne Ino."_

_"Jaa Sakura." Sakura bergegas masuk pekarangan dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya._

_Tok,_

_Tok, cklek._

_"Tadai-..ma, Sasuke-senpai sedang apa di rumahku?" Sakura tampak kaget karena yang membuka pintu rumahnya bukan Kaa-san tapi Sasuke orang yang di sukai selama ini._

_"Hn.''_

_"Sakura, okaeri. Ayo masuk dan cepat mandi terus ganti baju." Seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek mendatangi Sakura yang masih tampak bingung dengan keadaan di rumahnya._

_"Memangnya ada apa? Dan kenapa ada Sasuke-senpai?"_

_"Kaa-san lupa kirim pesan padamu, hari ini Ne-sanmu di lamar oleh Sasuke jadi kita adakan pertemuan keluarga untuk mencari tanggal pernikahannya." Sakura tampak kaget dengan perkataan ibunya sehingga tanpa sadar dia mundur kebelakang menabrak tembok di belakangnya, Sasuke sendiri memandang heran kearah Sakura._

_"Karin-nee menikah dengan Sasuke-senpai."_

_"Iya, kau kenapa Saku-chan wajahmu pucat."_

_"Ti-tidak a-apa, aku mau ke kamar dulu." Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung menelepon Ino sahabat baiknya sambil menangis.  
_

_"Moshi-moshi."_

_"Ino, Karin-nee akan menikah dengan Sasuke-senpai, aku harus bagaimana?"_

_._

_._

_Apakah ini mimpi?_

_Kenapa kau begitu jauh_

_aku sendirian_

_menangis_

_._

_._

_._

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_hai...hai .. Minna-san_**

**_aku kembali lagi melanjutkan karyaku, maap ya kalau lama(#ga da yang tanya:3)_**

**_aku mau curhat dikit boleh ya. sebenarnya bikin fict berlanjut itu repot ya coz tiap chapter harus nentuin ide dulu, tapi bikin fict langsung tamat juga repot karena idenya harus bagus dan menarik. dan tapi lagi aku suka sama fict yang terus berlanjut karena bikin penasaran, dan tapinya lagi aku juga suka fict langsung tamat karena bisa tahu langsung endingnya. dan akhirnya aku bingungun sebenarnya aku ini ngomong apa?(~_~)_**

**_Sudahlah aku melantur lagi, oh ya chap ini aku flashback dulu dan mungkin chap depan juga flashback tapi cuma dikit, dan ada tamu yang tak di undang di chap depan dan siapakah itu? Tunggu aja ya. _**

**_Oh ya, tolong kasih kesan dan pesan di review ya, sedikit juga boleh kok._**

**_thanx to :_**

**_Iqma96 : makasih ya udah baca ni udah di lanjut kok (^-^)_**

**_Hanazono Yuri : ni udah update, makasih dan repiew lagi ya._**

**_zhaErza : maksih udah penasaran dan pertahankan(#plak) iya ni udah di update._**

**_Guest : Ni udah di panjangin tapi kalo genre nya aku ga tau, sumpah aku bingung ni kasih genre apa? bantuin dong. (T-T)_**

**_Nara-san : Ni aku udah di cantumin umurnya sasusakukarin tapi kalau seandainya ga cocok maap banget._**


End file.
